


my wish, your home

by atomjenkins



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved Akechi Goro, another self indulgent thingggg, because I said so, shuake, where's morgana?? who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomjenkins/pseuds/atomjenkins
Summary: To spend time with a dead man felt like an uprising against reality itself, and Ren was nothing if not rebellious.Each and every giddy moment spent in Akechi’s company felt like a tiny rebellion against the cold uncaring cruelty of the world that had sought to keep them apart – each day with Akechi was a proverbial middle finger to the schemes of a false god and the machinations of a gentle madman.-- p5r third semester spoilers --
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	my wish, your home

**Author's Note:**

> working on 2 multichapter fics that are...a lot, so lol have some more soft shuake because im trash and i love these boys ;w;

To spend time with a dead man felt like an uprising against reality itself, and Ren was nothing if not rebellious.

Each and every giddy moment spent in Akechi’s company felt like a tiny rebellion against the cold uncaring cruelty of the world that had sought to keep them apart – each day with Akechi was a proverbial middle finger to the schemes of a false god and the machinations of a gentle madman.

Ren longed for more and more of these moments – selfishly and stupidly he’d begun to think of them as his reward for all his work as a Phantom Thief, even if Akechi being here felt like more than he deserved – and so he had started waking up in the early hours of the morning, when the cold crisp light of dawn was just beginning to seep through the window, to just hold Akechi close, to see that soft, sleepy look in his eyes as he awoke, a part of his heart he only showed to Ren.

At first Ren thought that maybe he was just worried about losing Akechi again, like he’d wake up and be gone and Ren would be the only person who remembered he was ever there. That didn’t seem impossible – in fact, Akechi being there at all was what seemed crazy, given how he’d died in one reality, then been alive in a reality that no longer existed, and was now just inexplicably here again. Ren’s previous experiences made him wary to think it was the work of some higher power (and Akechi himself would just snort and say “Really, Amamiya? You doubt my abilities so much that you think I need some god to intervene on my behalf?” and chalk it up to his own merit) but Akechi being back in his life again was hard not to describe as a miracle – a miracle Ren was ridiculously thankful for.

But now that nearly a year had passed since Akechi had returned, Ren found it easier to push the thought that he was here on borrowed time to the back of his mind. He wondered if it would ever actually go away – the sinking feeling and shaking he’d experienced when February 2nd had rolled around again this year suggested maybe not – but these instances of discomfort seemed a small price to pay if it meant he and Akechi had all the time in the world together.

As if by instinct he wound his arm around Akechi a little tighter, a little more protectively – and then, as if in response, Akechi shifted slightly and tucked himself against Ren more, his own arms wound around the younger boy. Akechi did seem to cling a lot, especially to him, Ren had noticed. It was obvious he was starved of touch to a worrying degree, and Ren had always done his best to make up for the years of being deprived of comfort and tenderness that Akechi had suffered – but without fail, from when he fell asleep to when he woke up, Akechi would have his arms wrapped around Ren’s waist, his head settled against Ren’s chest so that Ren awoke with his nose buried in Akechi’s hair – which smelt of vanilla and cinnamon and all kinds of other distinctly Akechi scents. And then Akechi would wake up and flush as red as a tomato and pull away, all embarrassment and stammered apologies – Ren would always patiently remind him that there was no need to be sorry, and the best days were when he could coax Akechi back into his arms for an extended lie-in.

With his warmth there, pressed against Ren, and his soft little sleepy sighs tickling Ren’s neck, Ren could push the frightening thoughts of waking up to a cold, empty room aside, and the nightmarish scenario seemed so distant. He wondered briefly if Akechi worried about losing Ren as much as he worried about losing Akechi – then allowed himself a quiet chuckle at the fact that _both_ of them would be dead before Akechi would ever admit that.

A crimson eye cracked open and gazed up at him, bleary with sleep. The public saw the Detective Prince, the Phantom Thieves saw Crow – Ren’s heart fluttered at how he was the only one permitted to see the parts of Akechi he’d long hidden and buried away; this drowsy teenager with his hair fluffed up by sleep and his eyelids already drooping amongst them; so wonderfully trusting in a way he’d never been allowed – or never felt safe – to be before.

“Mm’ren?” Akechi said sleepily, which was impressively close to a real word.

Ren gave a soft chuckle and began stroking Akechi’s hair, causing his eyes to slip shut again almost immediately. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up. You’re still pretty tired, huh?”

Akechi gave a small hum in response, then sighed as he burrowed into the crook of Ren’s neck. “Nngh.” He just about managed to say before a huge yawn escaped his mouth. “‘Scuse...me...” He said, frowning slightly.

“Ssshhh, sshh, it’s alright, I’ve got you.” Ren cooed gently, shifting slightly to better support the other boy’s weight. Akechi’s pyjama shirt had ridden up slightly, exposing a thin slither of his stomach which Ren began to delicately rub with his other hand - slow, gentle brushes of his fingers against Akechi’s soft, warm skin. Akechi hummed contentedly again at that, and Ren began to feel the other boy settling more weight on him, his limbs growing heavier with sleep.

“Aw, you like that, don’t you, Goro? It’s okay, you can rest a bit more. I’ll look after you, I promise.” He said, continuing his soothing touches against Akechi’s exposed stomach. He paused for just a moment when his fingers brushed against a twisted knot of hard, rough flesh just above his stomach - a remnant of a less-than-perfect reality - before continuing the scratching on his scalp instead. Akechi was slowly going limp against him, but managed to let out a pleased little groan as he pushed his head against Ren’s hand, a wonderful smile blooming on his face.

“God, you’re so cute.” Ren said, giddy with adoration.

“Sshhhuddup. M’not...” Akechi slurred, teetering on the edge of consciousness.

“You literally just proved my point, Goro. You’re too tired to argue with me, anyway.” He lowered his voice to a barely audible whisper. “Come on, back to sleep, that’s it...”

“M’not...” Akechi repeated, his voice growing more distant. “Mm...y’warm...” And then he was gone again, just about perfectly wriggled between the soft safety of the blankets and the warm comfort of Ren’s side. Ren smiled and planted a kiss against the top of the other boy’s head.

He continued to brush through Akechi’s hair for a while longer, until he felt himself beginning to drop off again as well. As he felt his eyelids growing heavier and heavier, he let the hand nestled in Akechi’s hair slip downwards, trailing his fingers lightly against the line of Akechi’s jaw, coming to rest against his neck, just beneath his chin. He smiled at the pulse that fluttered reassuringly beneath his fingertips.

_My wish, you’re home._


End file.
